Don't You Trust Me?
by chalantness
Summary: Rose accidentally falls asleep and breaks curfew, and now she must rely on Scorpius Malfoy to help her. "Come on. Don't you trust me?" "I, er…"


**Dedication.** This one's for my fellow Slytherin sister, Annie (a.k.a. xxPOTTERLUVAHxx). I love you lots!

**Characters/Pairings.** Rose Weasley x Scorpius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series because it is rightfully owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Don't You Trust Me?**

By sakuracherishchan814

* * *

She was late.

She was late, late, late, late, _late!_

Damn her for trying to seek some peace and quiet outside and ending up falling asleep!

"Oh this is so not good, Roxanne is going to _kill_ me!" she muttered as she hurried across the courtyard, keeping as low and into the darkest parts of the shadows as she could. But even if she could manage to get into the castle, between the ghosts and portraits and elves, there was little to no hope she'd be able to make it to the dorm. (Plus she'd still have to get past The Fat Lady.)

Just as she was about to slip through the archway and into the hallway, something grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

Her first instinct was to yell, but a hand clasped around her mouth and pulled her into the bushes.

She would've started kicking and thrashing, but she heard heels echoing down the hallway she'd just been about to enter, and by the sound of it, they were coming closer.

"Be quiet and stay still if you don't want to get caught," a voice whispered fiercely, very close to her ear, and her heart skipped a beat or two.

She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

_Scorpius_, Rose thought to herself.

They waited until the the footsteps past, and once it was silent once more, the hands released her.

She pulled back instantly, twisting around, and sure enough, she found herself staring into the alabaster face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius," she whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Weaslette, I highly doubt you're in any position to be questioning me."

She glared at the nickname.

"What are you doing out after curfew?" he asked.

"_You're_ out after curfew, too!"

"I'm _always_ out after curfew. But _you're_ the cousin of the precious Head Girl," he reminded. "You never break the rules."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, Scorpius, I don't have time for this, I have to get back to the dorm," she sighed, starting to get to her feet.

He reached for her hand and yanked her back down with a little too much force so she ended up falling on top of him. "Merlin, Weaslette, does school teach you anything?" he asked in slight frustration as he grabbed her arms and lifted her to sit upright. "There's no way you'll be able to get in without attracting attention, especially from that loud portrait of yours. Now, unless you and your arse are planning on getting caught, you'd better just come with me."

"Why in _bloody hell _would I do that?" she nearly cried.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Because, without me, you've no hope of sneaking anywhere."

She glared again, about to retort, though she found herself out of options. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

Damn him.

He arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for a response.

She looked at him warily as she exhaled a breath to calm herself.

"Am I going to be safe with you?" she asked. "And drop the sarcasm, Scorpius. Answer me seriously."

He sighed and looked her straight the eyes. "Yes."

"Can you promise me you won't take advantage of this situation?"

"Yes."

"Are you—"

"Rose," he interrupted, throwing her off a little. He _never_ called her anything other than _Weaslette_. It was… different. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

"I, er…" she stammered, immediately looking away from his face.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and (as little as she'd like to admit it) this wasn't the first time this has happened around him. He was everything her family despised and her friends disapproved of. Of course, it was only natural – he _was_ the son of Draco Malfoy, was a pure-blood, and was sorted into the house of Slytherin. So, it should've only been natural for her to hate him, too, right? But she couldn't fight the way her cheeks would color at the sight of him, or her heart would pound whenever he spoke, or her breathing turned to slight gasps whenever he was close.

Much like he was right now.

"Just forget it then," he muttered, shifting underneath her.

She blinked in confusion but realized he must've misunderstood her hesitation.

She grabbed his arm before he could actually get out from underneath her, and he paused.

"I trust you," she finally said, looking back up at him. "But please… _please_ don't make me regret it."

He nodded, and then his lips quirked upward into a smirk. "This ought to be fun."

She tossed her head back and groaned as she let him pull her to her feet.

_What_ was she getting herself into?

* * *

"Scorpius, where are we going?" Rose asked in concern, her eyes darting all around into the darkness.

He only chuckled, gripping at her hand and tugging her slightly forward more, trying to get her to keep up with his pace. She groaned again. Trust or not, he was making it _really_ hard for her to just go along with everything. It was dark and cold, she was still going to be in _huge_ trouble when morning came along, and she wasn't sure what scared her more: that Scorpius was leading her through the grounds at night, or that she actually trusted him enough to follow.

"Roxanne is going to chew me out for breaking curfew," she muttered to herself. "Hugo will be worried sick. James and Albus will just be plain furious. Lily will—"

"Rose, seriously, must you go through your entire family tree?" Scorpius interrupted, once again catching her off-guard.

That was twice he used _Rose_ instead of _Weaslette_. Her stomach did a weird flip inside of her and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. Thank _Merlin_ for the darkness to hide her annoying blush.

"Why are you doing that?" she blurted out.

"Doing what?"

"Calling me by my name," she replied, "and not just 'Weaslette.' It's not like you."

"Would you rather me continue to call you by the latter?"

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier that way," she murmured.

He paused, looking at her from over his shoulder. "What?"

She blushed more. "Oh, nothing."

"Spit it out, or I'm just going to do something to make you regret it."

She laughed a little. "You'd never do anything to me."

He turned his body to face her. "Pardon me?"

"You'd never do anything to me," she repeated.

"And what makes you think I don't have the guts to do anything to you?"

"Please, Scorpius, I think you and I both know you definitely 'have the guts' to do just about anything, especially to piss off my family and friends," she reminded. Then she squeezed the hand that was still in his slightly, taking a step forward. "But you'd never do anything to me personally. I can see it."

He paused. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I trust you."

"You hate me."

"I disapprove of most things you do," she corrected. "But it'd be easier if I _did_ hate you."

He stared at her warily. "And why do you say that?"

"There's too much bad blood between our families, _and_ our houses, _and_ our friends," she reminded.

"So you're saying I'm not worth putting up with everyone?"

"…What?"

He sighed, dropping their hands and continuing walking. "Never mind."

"Scorpius!" she called after him, quickly rushing up behind him to keep pace.

"Just drop it, Weaslette."

She reached for his arm. "Scorpius, tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry. Just tell me what's—"

He whipped back around suddenly, catching her wrist in his hand. She gasped slightly as he stared down into her eyes, their faces mere inches apart as they had been in the bushes.

"When a guy says to leave something alone, Rose, it's best if you just leave it alone," he informed, though his voice was lighter and in more of its usual mocking tone. She just stared at him for a split second, but as the corners of his mouth quirked back upward into that infamous smirk of his, she just rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

He dropped her wrist, and she grabbed onto his hand, nodding at him to continue leading.

"So, are you ever going to answer my question?" she asked as they started walking again. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, maybe if you'd shut it for a second, you'd actually see it," he informed.

She arched an eyebrow and looked around, though her jaw dropped when she saw what was starting to form clearer as they drew closer.

"The lake? Bloody hell, Scorpius, why are we going to the lake at _this_ time of night?" she nearly cried.

"Stop being so melodramatic," he sighed.

"We don't know what could be _in_ there!" she reminded.

"We're not going _in_ the lake, just _near_ it, so be quiet before something hears you," he muttered.

She complied, though absently her hand squeezed his a little tighter, and he squeezed it back, almost as if in reassurance.

When they reached the lake, Scorpius plopped himself onto the grass a few feet away from the water and lied down, tucking his hands underneath his head and stretching out casually as if he'd come here in the middle of the night for a nap all the time (which, considering Scorpius's infamous streak, wasn't all-too far-fetched.) Rose stood there hesitantly for a moment but eventually she sighed to herself and sat herself down beside him, drawing up her legs up and hugging her knees slightly to her chest.

"So," Scorpius spoke after a few minutes of complete silence, "how're the folks?"

She arched an eyebrow, looking down at him. "Why?"

"Just making conversation."

She hesitated before answering, but figured she might as well – she wasn't much of a fan of tense, awkward silences.

So she crossed her legs, sitting herself up a little more and replying, "They're doing well, though they're probably going to hex me as soon as someone tells them I broke curfew."

"Your own family would really rat you out like that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Most likely. I mean, Roxanne _is_ Head Girl," she reminded. "And even if she _isn't_ the one to spill, all of my relatives are in Gryffindor, so _one_ of them ought to. But," she cut him off as he opened his mouth to ask another question, "Let's drop that subject. I'd _really _rather not spend the entire night worrying about tomorrow morning."

"Fine, whatever you want," he agreed.

As the lapsed into a short silence, Rose played with the bottom of her skirt.

"So, um, how's quidditch?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fantastic, as always," he replied with a grin. "You should try it – it's a great thrill."

"Oh, no, um, I don't like flying," she stammered, suddenly embarrassed to be sharing this with him.

"You don't know what you're missing," he egged on.

"I have horrible balance and I'm afraid of heights," she informed. "I'll fall off."

"I'll catch you."

Her heart stopped for a second. "Wh…What?"

He chuckled, shifting over so that he lay on his side with his head in her lap, making her stiffen and lift her hands as if not to touch him. She blushed even more, and she was sure her burning cheeks could rival the deep scarlet of her hair by now. He kept his eyes closed, his head facing away from her and towards the lake. He seemed perfectly at ease. Peaceful, even.

Slowly, she relaxed again, bracing one hand in the grass behind her and placing the other lightly in his platinum blonde locks.

She tilted her head slightly to look at him. He didn't even stir as her fingers entangled themselves in his hair.

"Would you really catch me?" she asked softly.

He cracked an eye open and looked up at her. "Yes."

"In front of the whole school – your Slytherin friends and my relatives included?"

"As if I'd let you fall to your death, Rose," he reminded.

"It'd be worth the trouble?"

"Where is this going?"

"I'm just curious," she shrugged.

"No, you're testing me," he corrected. "Why?"

She remained silent, staring absently out at the shimmering reflection of the moon on the black lake.

He sighed, sitting himself up and turning to face her. "What's the matter, Rose?"

"I'm an idiot," she said, laughing humorlessly as she shook her head. "I'm an idiot for trying to deny this…_thing_ between us. We both saw the signs, didn't we?"

Scorpius watched her warily for a few moments, before whispering softly, "So, what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know," she cried in frustration, feeling the tears starting to fill up in her eyes. Damn her for crying so easily. "It makes sense for us to be enemies. For us to loathe each other, to be indifferent with each other. We'd be scolded by our friends, lectured by our parents. Keeping things the way they are now would be the easier route, right?"

It was then Rose realized his face was closer to hers than it had been just a minute ago. She felt the blood rushing back up to her cheeks. Her heart began to accelerate. Her light blue eyes locked with his gray ones, which were getting closer and closer that she could practically make out every single eyelash and count every single strand of his stray bangs that swept across his forehead.

"What if I don't want to take the easier route?" he whispered so softly that, even in their dangerously close proximity, she barely heard it.

She drew in a gasp as he pressed his lips to her cheekbone, kissing it gingerly. His hair tickled her cheek and neck as it fell, and her eyelids half-closed at the sensation. He pulled his face back again, but no more than a few inches, to look back into her face. His eyes flickered from hers to her lips, and back to hers. His warm breath shot chills through her entire body, and her lips automatically parted as he pressed his own lips onto hers. The first one was gentle, and soft, and hesitant.

Then Rose closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his once more as they started to pull away, this time with more fervor. He kissed her just as hungrily, gently pushing her down so that she lay with her back flat against the grass. She entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him in more to deepen the kiss.

* * *

That next morning, of course, they were bound to cause a scene.

Getting caught, scolded, and lectured by Professor McGonagall in the early hours of the morning kept them out of sight from their fellow Gryffindor and Slytherin, and when they were finally dismissed and ordered to get ready, the dorms had already been emptied. But, there was no stopping drawing attention when they both came into the Grand Hall for breakfast terribly late.

Rose was only half-surprised, arching her eyebrow slightly, as she found Scorpius waiting for her in front of the Grand Hall, just out of sight from the opened doors.

"How about we ditch?" he suggested, his usual smirk on his lips.

"No, we're already in enough trouble as it is," she scolded, rolling her eyes. "_Honestly…_"

"That's terribly boring." But he held his arm out for her to take, gesturing with a slight bow towards the doors.

She smiled at him, taking his arm and exhaling.

They'd barely stepped foot past the double-doors when the voice of Rose's dear but unfortunately loud younger brother Hugo bellowed through the air.

"ROSE, WHAT IN _MERLIN'S_ _NAME_ ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY?"

* * *

**A/n.** This is my first time writing with this couple, so I hope I did okay.

I think they're really cute together! I definitely believe they would become canon if J.K. Rowling decided to write a continuation. I'm a big-time Dramione shipper, but since it's all's been said and done, Rose and Scorpius are the next best thing! I guess this takes place roughly around their 5th or 6th year at Hogwarts. And, yup, that's pretty much it for now.

**EDIT: **Sorry for the inaccuracies! I was really out of it when I wrote this so i wasn't paying attention much during the editing process but hopefully I've fixed everything! Thank you so much for people who pointed the errors out!

**EDIT 2:** This has come up only in about two reviews so far, but it sort knocked some sense into me that I should probably explain it to everyone.

Anyway, so if the Weasleys hate Scorpius why don't they call him "Malfoy" like their parents had with Draco? Well, yes they do. The only two who do address Scorpius by his first name are Rose and Lily. Rose is (obviously) because she has a thing for Scorpius, and Lily is because she absolutely adores Rose as the big sister she never had and knows of her conflicted feelings for the Slytherin boy. So, being the wonderful person she is, she backs up Rose and remains more neutral with Scorpius than her relatives to make it a little easier on Rose. Isn't Lily sweet and awesome?

_So you've read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
